


New ideas, new inspiration [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Charles is a teacher even to his daughter, Forgiveness, Jean is a cute little bookworm, M/M, Making Love, Once and Future King forever, Poor Erik, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing X-Men Apocalypse I have lots of ideas !! And of course I'm going to change, reinterpret, transform everything Singer delivered us ! You are warned, fanarts that follow are really personal fantasy, the Canon could be very mistreated ! I hope that you enjoy it anyway ! :D !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first fanart finished after seeing Apocalypse: a scene inspired by a conversation I had with Paramecie (a gifted fanartiste, go see her works !). So here the very little Jean is the hidden daughter of Charles and Erik! Yes in the movie she has a mix of her dads powers and even the same gestures fo using it (the two fingers on the temple for telepathy and graceful gestures for the telekinesis handling aaaahh so cute ).  
And I fall for dadneto too ... soooo not sorry ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160531080251988645.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160531080251874277.jpg.html)


	2. Forgiveness in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik angst and forgiveness

yes, I know Erik lost his wife and daughter and in the space of two days he finds himself with Charles at the mansion. A little fast right? But forget all that and imagine that after several years wandering in Europe, after being manipulated by Apocalypse, he manages to be saved by Charles.  
Or you could just imagine that this is a fix-it sex scene.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160604052635941138.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160604052635634460.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160604052636230000.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160604052635517704.jpg.html)


	3. Stay

An attempt to draw bald Charles !! But there are chances that this is the only time ! Sorry I love too much his brown curls !  
This fanart is made entirely with the graphic palette, so I tried two types filters, the effects are different and some features are boosted or cut.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160626105627711920.jpg.html)   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160626105627846920.jpg.html)


	4. And if it was you

A dark idea.   
And if it was Charles who was killed by the men came to arrest Erik...

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160714081826568309.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160714081825944726.jpg.html)


	5. not the same story

So I change the whole scenario: Erik came back to the manor, he lives with Charles when Apocalypse attacks. He is going to help him to defend the school and the children, and they love each other and the big ugly villain is defeated ... because I need them together and happy. You see : simple.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170125105449742506.jpg.html)


End file.
